


Snow Day

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight other works [1]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: Forks High School has a snow day... and the Cullens celebrate with a massive snowball fight.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Eleanor came running down the stairs so fast she couldn't be seen, even by the three powerful sets of vampire eyes in the room.  
"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT!!" she yelled as she slid to a stop, nearly sending the couch flying across the room and out of the window wall on the other side.

"Eleanor, we talked about this. There is no need to yell. We can hear you at a normal volume," Esme said with a sigh. She had been sitting on the couch with Carine, reading a book. They had both leaped off of the couch when Eleanor came running in, used to her antics.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, stepping away from the piano and walking to stand by her girlfriend's side.

"YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS!!" Eleanor continued yelling, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Where's Jessamine, Edythe, and Bella?" she asked. "Alice, get down here! Important family meeting!" she bellowed up the stairs. Alice zipped down the stairs and floated to a stop, sitting on the bottom step.

"Eleanor, seriously. You'll break the glass windows yelling like that. What do you need me for anyway? I know what's going on!" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Carine asked, looking at her adopted daughter with affection and slight exasperation. Jessamine came down the stairs and sat behind Alice. 

"Did Eleanor take down another bear last night?" she asked as she sat. Everyone except Eleanor laughed.

"No it's more important than that!" she answered, throwing up her hands in exasperation, too fed up to hear the sarcasm in Jessamine's voice. "Where are Edythe and Bella?" she asked, scanning the room and realizing her oldest and newest sisters were still missing.

"I can hear them leaving their house, I think," Esme said, looking towards the window.

"They'll be here in two minutes," Alice promised after a quick scan of her visions. 

"Too slow. I’ll go get them!" Eleanor called as she darted out the door.

"Care to let us in on the big, important reason she's declared a family emergency?" Carine asked.

“No way. I will not take away her excitement on this one," Alice said with a laugh. Jessamine rubbed her shoulders.

After another minute, Eleanor came running back into the room, skidding to a stop in the center, surrounded by her family. Edythe and Bella walked into the room behind her, holding hands. Edythe was laughing; she could see Eleanor's plan in her mind.

"Forks High School is having a snow day!" she declared, looking around the room for others to share their excitement. "The whole town is!" she continued, when no one responded.

"That's it?" Bella finally responded, looking from Eleanor to Edythe. 

"I thought we weren't going to school today anyway, El," Rosalie said, sighing. "It's sunny. Or did that change?" she asked, turning to Alice, who just shook her head.

"She's not done. El, tell them what you wanna do before they all lose it. This is getting old," Alice said, standing up and walking to Eleanor. She signed and ruffled Jessamine's hair before continuing.

"A snow day means there will be snow!" Eleanor said, willing the others to join her in her excitement.

"The forecast didn't change until a few hours ago. We'll be getting the call that school is canceled in... oh, about 3... 2... 1..." Alice said, until she was interrupted by the ring of the phone. 

“I'll go get that," Esme said, walking to the kitchen to hear the automated recording letting them know that school would be canceled. Big flakes were still falling softly to the ground; they wouldn't stop until about noon, when the sun would break through the clouds. 

"And how exactly would you like us to spend this fine, snowy day?" Carine asked Eleanor.

"I think we should have..." she paused for dramatic effect. "A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she finished, her voice raising in volume until she was yelling again. "Come on guys! We can have it at the baseball field." She said when no one responded. Edythe laughed, Jessamine and Alice rolled their eyes, and Rosalie sighed. Carine looked deep in thought. Bella was the only one who looked excited.

"Let's do it! I've never played with you guys," Bella said, running to high five Eleanor.

"Great idea, bro," she said, laughing as she slapped her sister's hand. Eleanor winced; Bella was still learning to control her strength.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" Edythe asked, a look of concern in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"Of course I am. Why?" Bella asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Well, I just never thought I'd see the day that Isabella Swan would not only want to play a sport, but a winter one at that!" Edythe said, breaking into a laugh at the end.

"Oh, shut up," Bella said, rolling her eyes and walking back to give Edythe a quick kiss. "I've never had a snowball fight before. It's a right of passage!" she said, trying to rally everyone else to play.

"Well, I'm in," Esme said, walking back into the room. She was always up for anything that had her family all doing something together. "That was the school, by the way. It's canceled," she said with a laugh as she looked to Alice. 

"That's what I thought," Alice said, smiling back at her adoptive mother. She looked to Carine.

"For the record, I see everyone playing. Including you. So you might as well agree, Carine," she said.

"I guess I don't have a choice. My book can wait. I'll just go call the hospital and let them know I can't get out of the driveway," she said as she left the room. "Let me know what time we're playing."

"The snow will stop at noon so we're leaving here at 11:30! The game starts at noon on the dot! No mercy if you're late!" Eleanor called as Carine left the room.

"Well, I guess I'll go start getting dressed for the game," Rosalie said as she turned to leave the room.

"No babe!" Eleanor said, running to her and grabbing her arm before she started up the stairs. "We need to talk strategy, where no one can hear us! Let's go!" she continued,   
pulling Rosalie towards the door so they could find a spot in the forest to talk. Rosalie rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled outside and onto the porch. "We play in couples teams. See you at the field. Noon! Don't be late!"she ordered, glaring at each of her sisters and her mother in turn.

"So I guess we're having a snowball fight today," Bella said, laughing as she looked around the room at her remaining family members.

"It appears so," Edythe said, wrapping her arm around Bella's waist and kissing the top of her head. "Hey Jessamine?" she called, looking towards her sister. Jessamine looked away from Alice to see what Edythe wanted. "Any chance you could use your mood powers to calm Eleanor down?" Edythe asked, pleading with her eyes.

"I don't think even I have the power to calm her down," Jessamine answered, laughing. She took Alice's hand and the two went upstairs to plan their own strategy. Esme went into the kitchen to talk to Carine, leaving Edythe and Bella alone in the room. 

"Eleanor's going to try to destroy you, you know," Edythe said with a laugh.

"Then I guess we'll have to destroy her first," Bella said laughing. "My first snowball fight!" she cheered.


	2. The Fight

“Bella! Edythe! Hurry up!" Eleanor called as she heard them approaching. "It's almost time to get started!"

"Eleanor, the snow won't stop for 15 minutes. We have time," Edythe said, trying in vain to calm down her overly excited sister. "Who else is here?" she asked, looking around for the rest of her family. She saw only Rosalie, who was glaring at Eleanor from across the field. She was standing next to what looked like a fort; it was nearly as tall us she was.

"Just me and Rose," Eleanor said, gesturing towards Rosalie. 

"Eleanor! Come help me finish this or I am LEAVING!" she called across the field. Eleanor shrugged, and then turned to run back to her girlfriend.

"You two better start building your fort as well!" she called as she ran. "It's the only relief you'll get!"

Edythe rolled her eyes and looked to Bella. "Want to build one?" she asked.

"Might as well. Eleanor has me kind of worried now," Bella said under her breath. She tried to be quiet, but the loud bark of laughter from Eleanor's direction told her that she had heard it anyway. Bella looked to Eleanor, who, sure enough, was looking at Bella and laughing. She mimed throwing a snowball at Bella, and dissolved into further laughter. Bella looked away with a sigh.

"What did I get myself into?" she murmured. Edythe let out a soft chuckle as she rested her hand on the small of Bella's back, and began to direct the pair to another area of the field where they could build their fort. Before they got far, the other four arrived.

"So how is this working?" Esme asked, looking around the field and spying Eleanor's and Rosalie's fort. 

"Build a fort. Then prepare to lose!" Eleanor called from across the field. She stood up and threw a chunk of snow at the assembled Cullens, who dodged it. Rosalie grabbed Eleanor's arm and yanked her back to the ground to sit next to her.

"Eleanor! Don't give away all our secrets!" she hissed at her. She liked to pretend she was above such childish things, but she would get as competitive as the rest of them.

"What she said," Edythe said with a laugh. "Alice, I'll assume you'll tell us when it's time to start?" 

"Yes," Alice said, a familiar glazed look flashing into her eyes for a moment. The look faded as quickly as it had come. "It'll be about ten minutes," she continued. "Come on Jess! We need to start on our fort if we have any chance of beating these losers!" She laughed, and the two ran off.

"If we're all losers, doesn't that make you a bigger loser if you can't beat us?" Eleanor called with a laugh. Alice let out a peal of laughter and chucked a snowball at her sister. It hit the side of their fort, breaking off a small piece. Rosalie groaned in exasperation.

"No premature throwing! Wait until the fight starts!" she demanded of her family. Eleanor laughed.

"Yes mam," she said, giving Rosalie a quick kiss on the lips. Rosalie tried to stay mad, but her lips twitched into a smile as she pulled away.

"Can't you all act civilized?" Esme called. "I do have to live in this town, you know," she continued, laughing as her and Carine walked to another area of the meadow and began building their fort. Her request was met with a chorus of her children's voices calling "sorry mom!" which she couldn't help but laugh at.

Each pair selected the area of the meadow that would be their home base, and began building a fort at that area. Eleanor's and Rosalie's was tall, with various towers rising out of various sections. Their walls were half a foot thick. In many of these towers, Eleanor had dug shelves out of the thickly packed snow, which Rosalie had then filled to the brim with snowballs of varying sizes. 

Jessamine and Alice built a much simpler, but sturdier, fort. It was shorter, about to Jessamine's waist. The walls were thicker, about a foot thick. They spent their time stockpiling small snowballs, creating massive stacks that were just barely shorter than their fort's wall. 

Bella's and Edythe's fort was between those two. It was almost as tall as Rosalie's and Eleanor's; the top of the wall was at Bella's shoulders. They built two shorter walls perpendicular to the main one to help protect their sides. As Bella added onto the main walls of their fort, Edythe continued to stockpile large snowballs. They were a bit difficult to throw, but Bella's superior newborn strength should be able to handle them. She also built some smaller ones for herself.

Esme and Carine spent most of their time working on their fort, making it a complete circle, creating a full ring of protection from the snowballs that would soon be pelted at them. The walls were of varying height: some nearly reached the top of their heads, while others were a little shorter than their waists. They stockpiled a few snowballs, planning to make more as their fort protected them once the fight began. 

"Guys," Alice called, standing up at their fort. Eleanor went into hyper speed, forming as many snowballs as she could. Rosalie continued to add onto their fort, listening intently to Alice's announcement. Bella and Edythe stopped working on their fort, each holding a snowball in their hands. Bella's fingers were twitching nervously around the large chunk of snow and ice in her hands. Esme and Carine stood up and dropped the snowballs they were forming, giving their full attention to their daughter. Jessamine stood up next to Alice. "It's time," she said, looking around at each of her family members in turn.

"On the count of three, then," Carine called across the field, looking up at the sky. The snowflakes had slowed as they had worked on their forts; they were sure to stop any second now. "Three," she said, and then crouched behind her fort. She handed a snowball to Esme, and began working on more.

"Two," Eleanor called, crouching back behind the fort and yanking Rosalie down next to her. She had yet to stop making snowballs, and now there was a pile next to her hat was as tall as she was. She started on another pile.

"One," Alice said, darting behind her fort. She nodded to Jessamine as she knelt back down, and each grabbed a snowball.

"GO!" the whole family shouted in unison as snowballs began flying across the field. Bella threw a giant snowball at Eleanor's and Rosalie's fort; it took down two of their towers. Rosalie scowled, and quickly lobbed three back in Bella's direction. Bella ducked, and Edythe threw three more at Rosalie. They collided in the air. Bella laughed, and turned to throw another large snowball at Jessamine. It hit their fort, making a small dent in the front. Jessamine laughed at that.

Alice threw a handful of her tiny snowballs at Carine and Esme. They collided with one of the taller parts of the wall, knocking it down and sending a shower of snow over Esme. she laughed, and lobbed one of their few snowballs back at Alice. Carine sat, leaning against the tallest wall as she made more snowballs for Esme to throw. She wasn't too much for the fighting aspect; she just loved hearing and watching her children and wife have so much fun. She grinned as she listened to the sounds of their laughter.

Alice threw another handful at Bella and Edythe, ducking as she saw their counter attack in her mind. They gave up trying to attack Alice, and Bella threw another few of her giant snowballs at Rosalie and Eleanor. The latter, with over a dozen snowballs tucked under her arm, stood up at the wrong time. One of the giant snowballs hit her square in the face, with enough force to knock her over. She yelped in surprise as she fell. Bella gasped.

"I'm so sorry Eleanor!" she cried, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Are you okay?" she called, unable to see behind the fort if Eleanor was getting up. She heard Rosalie's laugh, and felt better.

"I'm okay," Eleanor said, with another two dozen snowballs tucked under her arm. "But you won't be!" she threatened with a laugh. She launched herself over the top of her fort and ran towards Bella. Bella screamed and began to run around the field as Eleanor pelted her with snowball after snowball. Most of the snowballs barely grazed her small body, but a few hit her square in the back, and one hit the back of her head. She could feel small flakes of snow slide down her sweater. She screamed again as she ducked back behind her fort, using Edythe for shelter.

Eleanor laughed again, and, out of snowballs, darted back behind her and Rosalie's fort. The fight had stopped while the family laughed at Eleanor's chase. Alice started it again, and quickly threw a few handfuls of snowballs at Edythe and Bella. Bella straightened back up, and threw two in retaliation. She made a few more dents in the fort, and a small piece fell off of the side. Edythe three a few smaller ones in Esme's direction; the tallest tower broke and sent a bunch of snow to fall all over Carine, momentarily burying her. She laughed as she freed herself, and grabbed for a few of the snowballs she had made.

"My turn," Carine said, throwing the snowballs back at Edythe. One flew over her head, but the next one hit her on the neck. Esme crouched back into the fort and began making more snowballs for Carine to throw.

Bella stood, trying to catch Alice off her guard. Edythe silently handed her more snowballs as threw them at Alice, who quickly ducked out of the way of each one. After a few had been thrown, she quickly tapped Jessamine on her head and winked at her. Jessamine nodded and smiled, then focused her stare on Bella. Bella felt her adrenaline slow, and her breath rate became more even. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what was happening. 

"Jessamine!!" she yelled, her anger spiking. "No fair with the mood control!" Alice laughed, and Eleanor took the opportunity to throw another snowball at Bella, which hit her in the face. She staggered backward and growled at Eleanor, and then threw another snowball in her direction. Eleanor ducked, laughing.

"Hey, if Alice can see your moves and Eydthe can read my mind, then I can control your mood so you don't want to fling ice at me," Jessamine called with a laugh. Rosalie hissed, and threw a snowball at her, which Jessamine ducked.

Bella growled again and stomped back behind the fort, grabbing a few more snowballs. "Having fun?" Edythe asked her, handing Bella one of the bigger snowballs.

"More fun than I've had in my entire life. Thank you for making me a part of this family," Bella answered, fiercely pressing her lips to Edythe's.

"No kissing! This is war!" Eleanor protested, throwing anther snowball at Edythe and Bella. it landed perfectly, sending a shower of snow over them to break up the kiss.

"You asked for it," Edythe and Bella said in unison, both standing up fully to continue throwing snowballs with their family.


End file.
